


Time To Change Fate

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, High School Drama, M/M, Sexual Humor, Time Travel, Twins Marc and Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To avert a great disaster that would break their family apart, Lucina, Morgan and Marc venture as far back in time to when their parents were still in high school.<br/>
<br/>
<i>"Oh gods, why did we do this--"</i><br/>
<i>"It's an adventure!"</i><br/>
<i>"May Naga bless us."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Change Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of boredom and writer's block. I've been trying to write another fic with Keaton and Mark but no, this comes out instead. Le sigh.  
>    
>  IDK this is a oneshot most likely.

"Oh gods, why did we do this--" 

"It's an adventure!" 

"Quit it, you two!" 

Within the near darkness and confined space of a janitor's closet were three siblings preparing for their first day in a new school. The older of the three was Lucina, currently enrolled as junior and the other two were her younger siblings Marc and Morgan, fraternal twins, who were freshmen. They were preparing for their first day in Emblem High, the school where their parents had met and graduated from during their earlier days. 

"Ow! Marc, my eye!" 

"Morgan, that's my hair!" 

"Aw, lighten up, sisters! This is really fun!" 

After a few more rounds of intense struggles in a space that didn't give them enough room to even move, they were finally done. It seemed more like an intense workout than changing clothes and fixing their outfits. Each of the siblings stood a relative distance away from each other, panting to catch their breath as they carefully inspected each other. 

"Gods, is this going to work? We look horrible." 

"Don't look at me--Luci's the one who picked out the clothes!" 

"It's fine, I made sure to check the family albums." 

"We're here to fix our parents' marriage, how are we going to do that if we have gaudy shirts?" 

"Gaudy? You only wear Keep Calm shirts!" 

"It keeps me calm, Marc! I need to be calm!" 

"Gods, quiet! We'll get caught if this keeps up!" Lucina scolded with a harsh whisper that effectively barred all noise coming out from the twins. She grabbed her sister's shoulders with a gentle but firm grip, "Morgan, you have to keep it together. As you said, we're here to save our parents' marriage and an old fashioned, non-keep calm shirt isn't going to ruin our mission. Understand?" 

Taking several deep breaths, she stared up at her older sister and her anxiety slowly edged away as Lucina's presence was ever calming in the most direst of situations. Taking one last deep breath, with a silent chant of 'keep calm' in her head, she nodded. 

"Okay," she breathed deeply. "Okay, I can do this. We can do this." 

"Good," Marc said with a nod and grin, "because I refuse to live in Plegia for the rest my life without you and father, Luce." 

"I know," Lucina smiled sadly at her brother before reaching out to embrace the twins. "We'll be okay, you guys. We'll fix this, then we pop back and we won't have to face one more word of divorce ever again." 

"Thank the gods for Aunt Tharja's weird hobby, right?" Marc giggled once they pulled away from the each other. "But who knew Noire was good at that stuff, too?" 

"Yeah, blood and thunder good," Morgan rolled her eyes before she placed her hands on her hips, a confident grin on her face. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let's get out there, find out daddies and save our family by letting them fall so madly in love! 

Marc pushed out the door with a mock bow and grinned at his sisters, "after you, miladies!" 

Laughing, Morgan took the first step outside the cramped janitor's closet and into the school's hallway. However not even two steps later, she stopped dead on her tracks and Lucina, who had been following close behind, bumped into her. Morgan would have fallen flat on her face if not for her sister's quick reflexes that caught her and stabled her before her social death could happen. 

"Morgie, what's wro...oh." 

"Hey, what's the hold up!" Marc whined, trying to push his sisters but neither would budge. With an angry pout, he steeled himself and managed to shove his head out enough to see whatever it is that had his sisters turning into statues. "Oh my gods." 

Across them in the hallway was unmistakably a teenage version of their father pressed against the wall by a shorter man, whose hands were around their father's neck as they were intensely locked into what seemed to be a make-out session. 

Without even time to fully process their father's passionate display, he flipped his partner over so that instead, it was he who was pressing the shorter man to the wall-- only to reveal that this mysterious partner was in actually, their dad. 

"Oh gods," Lucina winced as she watched the teenage version of their dad wrap his leg around their father's waist as he was pressed tighter between the wall and his future husband. She'd never seen them this...passionate whether it was in the privacy of their own homes or not. This was a side she'd never knew of her parents, and neither did the twins. 

When their father carried their dad in his arms without any struggle or breaking their bodies from each other, they turned and made towards the janitor's closet. Lucina had enough mind to grab Marc by the arm and push Morgan aside before they collided with their fathers. Without so much as a glance towards them, their parents entered the closet and shut the door. 

"Well," Marc was the first to speak, looking at the closet door as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There goes plan A." 

"Oh gods," Morgan groaned, covering her flushed face with her hands as she shook his head. "Daddy's never told us about this!" 

Lucina opened her mouth to calm her sister down when there was a sudden loud but muffled moan that came from within the closet. All three siblings stiffened as their wide, horrified eyes stared at the innocent door. 

_"Gods, yes, Chrom! Love--love you!"_  

_"Oh, Robin, I love you, too!"_

The siblings took several steps back, with Lucina holding on to each twin. With enough space between them and their fathers, the siblings huddled together. Morgan was flushed to the ears, obviously mortified at the scene while Marc was pouting and looking to Lucina for answers. 

Lucina inhaled, thinking up of a new plan since Plan A involved letting their fathers fall in love, which didn't seem to be a problem because as far as she could tell, they were stuck together as the rice Severa's boyfriend had for lunch. With a heavy dose of passion, too. They didn't think their fathers were already so in love during high school, they had thought they were skirting along the lines of puppy love and embarrassment which led them to going out with other people before finally realizing their love for each other like a pop song. 

No, this was different. Plan A didn't account for seeing their fathers lip-locked in the middle of the very public hallway of Emblem High, a strict private school that upheld honour, righteousness and excellent moral upbringing. 

She looked to her siblings who had gone quiet as they waited for her signal. She clicked her tongue, "we need a new plan. What would dad do?" 

Marc rolled his eyes, "he'd make out with with father in the middle of a busy hallway--" 

"He-he'd scope out the area, he'd," Morgan gulped, "he'd gather intel." 

"All right," Lucina nodded then checked her watch, "okay, we'll do that. We'll meet up later during lunch, I'm in most of their classes together but you guys have classes with them separately so each of you will check how they are without each other around and I'll...oh gods, I'll check how they are, together." 

Marc nodded and held out his palm, faced down, and locked eyes with his siblings, "all right, time to tip the scales?" 

"May Naga bless us," Morgan begged as she joined her hand with her brother's. 

Lucina placed her hand over her siblings and shook her head, "no, it's time to change fate."

**Author's Note:**

> When they get back to the future...  
>    
>  Mark: dads u horny af in hs  
>  Chrom: *chokes on coffee*  
>  Robin: I knew they looked familiar. Gods.


End file.
